The chief objective of our research program is to open up new synthetic methods for the preparation of novel fused heterocyclic compounds. The project will focus on using sulfonyl substituted alkenes and dienes as substrates for generating unusual heterocycles. Substituted allyl sulfones undergo SN 2 displacement with various nucleophiles and we intend to use this process to prepare a variety of biologically interesting heterocycles. Our plans also include a study of the chemistry of diazafulvene. The chemistry to be developed will facilitate the synthesis of fused heterocyclic compounds and in so doing provide quantities of material needed for detailed biological assay. Many of the substances to be synthesized are expected to show interesting malignant-growth inhibiting properties and will be tested at the National Cancer Chemotherapy Service Center.